


The One Where Ted Is Hurting

by sapphiccs



Series: 5 times Henry Hidgens gives someone a hug and the 1 time everyone hugs him back. [3]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I kinda just ran wild with my own interpretation of Ted, Mildly OOC, Minor Suicidal Thoughts, Parental Hidgens, Ted is drunk as hell, Ted needs a hug, like its only a few sentences, thinly veiled vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiccs/pseuds/sapphiccs
Summary: When writing this I titled it "I want to make Ted SUFFER". I think that explains this fic better than I could.





	The One Where Ted Is Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. This is longer than the others. And in the process, Ted has become one of my favourite characters. I dont know how this happened. There was just so much potential so I ran with it.

“Did you know I died alone? Well, I mean I was surrounded by those infected bastards as that general guy forced the blue shit down my throat, but I was completely alone. I left Paul and Emma and ran like a coward.”

Ted dropped the now empty bottle of whiskey onto the floor where it shattered. The loud noise momentarily jolted him out of his drunken monologue. Ted let his head flop back down over the arm of the couch.

“And to make everything WORSE, the only reason Charlotte got infected is because I LEFT HER ALONE! She would have been FINE if I stayed with her!”

Ted drained another bottle of whiskey, throwing it at the wall in rage. He screwed his eyes shut, ignoring the shocked faces that swum in his vision.   
People were speaking all over each other. It was too loud. Ted didn’t care enough to listen anymore.   
One voice rose above the others, and then, quiet.

A hand rested on Ted’s shoulder, gentle but strong, whilst another lightly brushed the hair out of Ted’s face.

“That was quite sudden Ted. How long have you been holding all of that inside you?”

Of course Henry was the one to stay behind. He was probably going to lecture him now about making a mess and blowing up at nothing like that.

“If you’re going to lecture me about this like I’m a petulant child instead of a grown adult you can fuck off Henry. I’m saying that right now.” Ted scowled.

Henry laughed quietly and squeezed Ted’s shoulder. 

“I’m not going to lecture you Ted. I’m just here to make sure you’re okay. You seemed pretty upset.”  
“I’m fine. I’m just. God I’m just a fucking drunk asshole is all. You can go. I’m not gonna fuckin...I dunno break or something the minute I’m left alone.”

There was a silence between the two men for a few moments. The couch shifted as Henry stood. His footsteps faded into the kitchen and Ted sighed.   
He sat up and narrowed his eyes, glaring at the shattered bottle opposite him. God he always fucked up like this.

Ted buried his face in his hands. His head was spinning. He hated himself.

He didn’t hear the footsteps returning. Just the sound of broken glass being swept up and quiet humming. 

Ted looked up, his vision hazy.

“I don’t think you should be left alone right now Ted. You’re not fine. Even an idiot can see that. I’m not going to leave you alone when you’re like this.”

Ted met Henry’s eyes, scowling. Why couldn’t he just be alone. He considered walking upstairs but know he would be followed. Henry looked at him deadly serious, his eyes showing visible concern as though he was pleading for Ted to open up, to stop hiding.

Ted flopped back down, turning to face away from Henry’s steady gaze.

“Fucking...fine. Do whatever. I don’t care anymore. Better than being alone anyway. Last time I was this drunk and alone I ended up FUCKING DEAD!”

Ted curled tighter into himself, leaving unsaid how he wished it had stayed that way. 

How a small part deep inside of him wished that Paul had never blown up the hive-mind.

After all, at least when he was dead he wasn’t inconveniencing his friends by being an asshole.

“You know Ted, Charlotte doesn’t hold anything that happened against you. Neither do Paul or Emma. You didn’t know what would happen leaving Charlotte down there with Sam. You left Emma and Paul because you were scared. And that’s okay Ted. People do things like that when they’re scared. No one hates you for it.”

Henry’s words took a moment to register in his mind. He sounded so honest.   
Ted shook his head. How the fuck could Henry say something like that? He had no idea how awful Ted was. He didn’t deserve forgiveness.

“It’s easy enough for you to say that Henry. God anything bad you did was because that blue shit was influencing you from the start. I was an asshole for the sake of being a fucking asshole. Easier to be the self centered jerk that people actively avoid. I deserve fucking nothing.”

Ted laughed bitterly. Fucking hell when did he decide to spill his deepest feelings. This was why he shouldn’t drink. 

“Do you truly believe that you don’t deserve anything?” Henry’s voice was soft like he was talking to a wild animal. His words made Ted’s skin crawl. He could see right through Ted.

He’d said too much.

Ted stood up abruptly. 

“I’m not fucking doing this Professor. You can fucking over analyse someone else’s fucking issues. God I need another drink.”

Ted hadn’t even taken a step before he was pulled back down onto the sofa, two strong arms circled around him, hugging him tight.

His angry protests were ignored. Henry just gripped him tighter like he was afraid Ted would shatter like his whiskey bottle from earlier or something.

“Ted. I have lost people before. People who talked about themselves how you talk about yourself. I lost them because I didn’t realise at the time what they were saying. So you are going to listen to me right now. Whatever you have told yourself over the years to put yourself down. Whatever things other people have told you over and over until you believe it’s truth like it is gospel. It’s not true.”

Henry’s voice shocked Ted. It was low and calm, yet underneath that was such blatant honesty. Clearly Henry believed what he was saying even if Ted didn’t.   
Ted opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything. But the words didn’t come out and each time he tried, Henry shushed him.

“Let me finish Ted. Yes in the past you have made bad choices. You have been a jerk to people. But you are not a jerk. You are not an asshole. People grow and change every day. You have changed so much. You are a good person Ted. You deserve forgiveness. You deserve friends. You deserve people who care about you. I refuse to lose another friend.”

Ted relaxed onto the sofa, just letting Henry hug him. He would never admit it out loud, but he needed the comfort. Even if he did look stupid. A grown man being hugged like a child. 

Ted smiled to himself. 

He was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this fic so much. So far it's been my favourite to write.   
> I wanted to thank anyone who commented on the previous two parts because holy crap your comments have kept me working on this series. I love and appreciate yall.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @sapphic-rowlet if you want and feel free to send me asks about anything, I love chatting to people.


End file.
